In WO 2000/55120 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,514, a compound similar to the compound of the present invention for medicine use was described. But activity against insects was never described therein. Furthermore, it is obvious that such compounds are not included in the scope of the claims of the present invention.
In WO 2000/7980, a compound similar to the compound of the present invention for medicine use was described. But activity against insects was never described therein. Furthermore, it is obvious that such a compound is not included in the scope of the claims of the present invention.
In US Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-032238, a compound similar to the compound of the present invention for medicine use was described. But activity against insects was never described therein. Furthermore, it is obvious that such a compound is not included in the scope of the claims of the present invention.